legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles of great New Empire (Book One: The Enthropy) part 7
Chronicles of great New Empire(Book One: The Enthropy) part 7: '' The planet Avalise: Joe: Are you sure they really were here? Carol: no more honest people in the world than the former thieves. Come on kid ... Yes here .I saw two Imperials near the gate. Jules: What do you think that they have forgotten here? Carol: forgot? Destroy that - something .What they still know how to? Amelie: then they must be stopped! Or they smash everything here in Ba-Ksing-se. Joe: Yes, we have to hurry. After a while of the gate they found what you were looking for: Kazakh soldier: Hey you, you can not ... Do not you even local! Who you are?! Joe: We had to stop people like you! Kazakh soldier: Now you die! Sdohni! (shooting a laser vinotvki, but Joe manages to stop it) Joe: resistance was useless Better say you're doing here! Kazakh soldier: I sent a General Mikiel. He ordered that I saw to it that would not have penetrated the enemy here! Carol: It you are our enemies! What else is planned that your general? Kazakh soldier: I'm just a pawn. I follow orders Mikiel. I know nothing! I ... At this time, there was a soldier shot and fatally wounded in the head. Jules: Get down! There sniper! At this time, there was a soldier shot and fatally wounded in the head. Jules: Get down! There sniper! Amelie: Yes, I saw it! Man dressed as a cowboy! Jules: it is necessary to find him while he something is not done! Over time: Joe: avast! Stop! Erron Black: fun! It's you I say, the guy in the red? do you know who to contact? Jules: And who are you? Еrron Black: I? I am Еrron Black! The greatest of mercenaries outside world! That's How kids! Amelie: you kill people for money, and even brag about it! Еrron: There are two types of people in the world: some are killed for money, while others are killed for money. All right! Jules: Pretty words you just a criminal who is Hondao. Еrron: And what is bad Hondao? He pays me well! This is business! (Pulls out a gun and takes aim) For whom shall I kill next? green cat? Frenchman with a scarf around his neck? Stimpanker - girl? Nothing personal ... Just business ... Cowboy did not finish. The gun out of his hand knocked shuriken. Еrron: who dare! Jubei: (coming out of the bush), I dare! Get out of here, a bandit! Еrron: Nothing I will come back (running away). Jubei: you acted very carelessly .However you stopped Erron. Carol: but we have not found what he was looking for ... Jubei: he was looking for sun crystals. They are full of different planets. Rather Hondao designing new weapons. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Baalbeck Category:Transcripts Category:Chronicles of Great New Empire (Book One - The Enthropy)